The Trio Has Fallen (For Good)
by OoxBluebirdxoO
Summary: This is a story for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Forum.Enjoy!


A:Hey guys! This is a challenge story for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. So here it goes!  
  
The Trio Has Fallen  
Draco P.O.V  
"Merlin I hate the weasel! Bloody thinks just because he won the bloody war he can boast on like a stupid God." I said to myself as I walked up the stairs leading to the Head's Quarters. "I can't believe just because I became Head Boy and not him or scarhead he went on whining to McGonagall to change my position whatsoever and-"I was cut short as I entered the Head's common room to find my girlfriend snogging the bloody wretched weasel on the couch! And she looked oh so bloody delighted!

"What the hell do you think you're doing weasel!" I barked out at them.

"Why snogging Hermione of course Ferret. Or did you forget what her name was?" He said back while smirking. Meanwhile I saw my supposedly non-cheating girlfriend on the couch beside him whimpering slight and darting her chocolate-brown eyes between the both of us.

"Why in the world are you snogging my girlfriend on the bloody couch in our common room?" I sneered back at him while glaring at Hermione seeing her move impossibly close to the idiot weasel.

"Look Dray I wasn't-"

"Shut your bloody mouth Hermione! I don't care about your explanations; you think I'd for give you for snogging him of all people?" I snapped at her while narrowing my eyes at the smirking redhead to her left.

"Look I'm sorry Dray it was an accident-"

"What?! A bloody accident stop, lying to me Hermione. Did you do it on purpose or not?" I asked her softly all emotion gone as I looked at her dead in the eye.

"Yes I did it on purpose. And I don't regret it." She said not facing me instead burying her head into his shoulder. While the weasel's smirk grew even bigger.

"Then get out of my life and never come back you bloody cheater!" I told her in the deadliest and angriest voice I could muster while shooting daggers at weaselbee as he wrapped his arms around her as they were heading towards the door.

And right before the weasel left to trail behind my now ex he said this to me his smirk never falling.

"Know what ferret? Hermione already cheated on you with me since the start of your relationship. We made out, shagged, went on dates and even did it on your bed every Sunday. So know this Malferret . . Only me." Then he left smirking.

"She bloody stayed with him the whole time and cheating on me since the start?" I thought to myself my resolve slowly breaking and Anger deep within started rising.

"So all those happy memories and little touches and kisses were all lies!?" I started to shout and throw things in the common room.

"And she just kept leading and leading me on!?"By this time I was already screaming my lungs out and already broke almost the whole common room. The cabinets were burnt to ashes, the tables snapped in half, the chairs and couches were ripped to shreds, the study tables were covered with scratches and tons of ink, the quills and books were scattered on the floor and most are snapped in half and the walls had dents and ink on only thing left that has not yet been broken was Hermione's favorite book shelf.

"And the worst part is she doesn't even love me. She lied to me" I murmured to myself before ripping of the books of her shelf violently and shouting 'incendio at' the blasted shelf burning it to smithereens.

After all that I just stood there for a few minutes then went up to my room vowing to myself to kill that weasel and have revenge on the woman I once thought I loved.

It had been I month since the breakup happened, 1 month for the whole of Hogwarts to find out all of the juicy details, 1 month of avoiding weaselbee, Hermione and their friends and 1 month for my plan to finally be put into action.

So as I walked into the Great Hall today I could notice all of the student body (save for the golden trio and their little posse) staring at me and whisper excitedly to one another but I ignored them as usual and walked up to the Slytherin table and plopped down gracefully in between my two closest friends Pansy and Blaise.

"So Drake? Is it true Hermione was with the weasel all this time behind your back just to hurt you?" pansy inquired while pouring Maple syrup onto her pancake.

"Well yes on the cheating but the hurting me part? I don't know about that." I told while shrugging casually and continued pilling food onto my plate.

"Well mate are you over her yet? Got any plans for revenge yet? Asked Blaise while grinning at Pansy and I evilly. "Cause you see Draco my man I have got a plan to-"

"Blaise I'm sure Drake has thought of a plan right after it happened right Drake?" Pansy grinned at me.

"Of course I did. Now I want your help on this; both of you alright cause I know that both of you are itching for revenge just as I am." I said to them as I discretely looked at the little trio right in the middle of the Gryffindor table knowing two of them have something coming. And it's coming soon.

Gryffindor Common Room 7:30pm (of the same day)  
Ron P.O.V  
"Hey Harry mate."

"Yeah Ron what's the matter?" We were both in the common room waiting for Hermione to show up for our weekly chess match.

"I've got a really bad feeling about tonight Harry. Like someone is going to do something so horrible I'll get nightmares forever." I told him shrugging slightly at the end.

"Well okay Ron. But do you think Hermione is still coming?"He asked while fixing up the chess pieces.

"Oh bloody hell no!" I suddenly screamed out.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Harry where did Hermione go?"

"To the kitchens."

"And when did she go down there?"I asked him starting to panic.

"Um….I think an hour ago?"

"And shouldn't she have arrived here about 20 minutes ago?"

"Yeah but maybe she got stopped by a professor or maybe a student asked for her help or something or got lost on the way?" He answered starting to doubt himself and sounding unsure.

"Harry we should get to the kitchens now I've got a bad feeling that mione's not safe and on her way here." I said grabbing my wand and started to rush out with Harry on my tail.

"Hey Ron you don't thing Malfoy did something to her for revenge do you." He said stopping and forcing me to stop as well.

"He wouldn't dare." I snarled running faster than I ever had in my life.

"I'm going to save you Hermione no matter what."

Draco P.O.V (10 minutes before Harry and Ron)  
I silently watched the brunette in front of me just coming out of the kitchen.

"Do it now." I whispered in to the device that Pansy stole from the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes a month ago. It was a wizarding version of a walkie-talkie I think.

And right after that command I heard a shriek in front of me and knew the plan was going through beautifully perfect.

"Let me go!" said the brunette in front of me after Blaise had tied her up and gagged her mouth.

"I don't think so Hermione." I said smirking at her expression once she saw me walk up to her; she looked so terrified at the moment that I almost-almost-stopped this whole thing. But then I remembered my hatred for her cheating buddy and my anger at her for cheating on me. So instead I just roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her close so that her face was inches from mine.

"Listen to me and listen well you disgusting excuse of a Gryffindor" I said looking at her with all the Hatred I could muster. "You will do as I say and do it without struggling or your precious little boyfriend will get tortured so hard he will wish for death. Understand?"

She nodded her head while trembling so much I thought she would collapse.

"Go on Blaise bring her to the Hideout. Pansy and I will take care of the weasel and potthead." I smirked at him and glared at the mudblood's figure as she was being levitated away.

I waited for 20 minutes before the blood-traitor and the boy-who-just-won't-die showed up and when they finally did I called Pansy using the wizarding walkie-talkie and jumped down from the alcove I was in and landed right behind them.

"Well well well, if it isn't the weasel and potthead. Whoever are you looking for?" I asked them in a sickly sweet voice while smirking as I saw Pansy creep up behind potter.

"Where the bloody hell is she Malfoy! I know you took her!" Weaselbee screamed at me and lunged but potter was trying to hold him back.

"And why the hell would I tell you weasel?" I snarled at him.

"Just bloody tell me Malfoy or I'll-"

"You'll what jinx me again? Remember how that ended up the last time? And your precious Potter won't help you now seeing as while you were screaming your pathetic lungs out Pansy tied him up and gagged him then brought him to where your mudblood cheating lover is." I sneered back at him as I watched his entire face go red at what I was saying.

"You jealous Malfoy? She chose me not you, you scum filled cockroach." He said to me trying to tackle me to the ground. But before he did I shot him a body-binding spell and tied him up in chains then I apparated to a secret room inside the Shrieking Shack. Now I know in the Hogwartsa History it says that there are no apparating in Hogwarts but Blaise and I modified the wards so you can only apparate as far as Hogsmeade.

As we entered the room I heard the mudblood and potthead beging not to kill their they finally knew the plan. Brilliant.

"Oh don't worry mudblood Draco'll only torture him to death and end his pathetic life!" Pansy said Gleefully.

"Then he'll obliviate your memories of him and never remember! The trio shall fall!" Blaise continued in the same manner.

"He wouldn't dare!" Shouted potter looking like he had some tears in his eyes already.

"Oh but I will Potter. That sounds so petty but to me it sounds perfectly sane." I sneered at him.

"Oh please Draco don't kill him! I know he has done you wrong but I don't think he deserves death!" Granger started pleading tears brimming around her eyes.

"Oh silly children you are! Say your final words cause at this moment Weasley will die." I smirked at them but almost (I said almost) died when I saw how hurt Granger looked. I did love her once remember. Too bad that didn't make up for how much she and the weasel hurt me when I found out they cheated on me.

"Goodbye weasel! Avada Kedavra!"I shouted looking at the painful eyes of Potter and Granger,the Gleeful eyes of Pansy and Blaise and what shocked me was the regretful looking eyes of the weasel as he watched the green jet of light that killed him. Then seconds later he stared lifeless into the ceiling.

As I drowned out the sounds of the friends screaming and sobbing as my friends laughed and sneered I finlly realized that I actually killed my childhood enemy. And I've done it. I killed Ronald Bilius Weasley. And all because of the hatred I felt towards him and I loved it.


End file.
